1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to revolvers and other firearms having an external hammer, and in particular to a firing mechanism for such firearms having an improved safety characteristic.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to those firearms having an external hammer which must be manually cocked before the trigger can be pulled. The hammer is functionally incapable of being cocked simply by pulling the trigger, as is the case with double action firearms. Such firearms include single action revolvers, single shot rifles, and the like. All of these firearms share in common an external hammer having a sear notch that is engaged by the sear of the trigger when the hammer is cocked. Spring means turn the trigger so as to engage the sear in the sear notch.
Prior art patents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 566,393: Fyrberg PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 658,314: Bye PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 933,188: Leggett PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,384: Lewis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,384: Ruger et al.
Each of these patents shows a safety bar which must be interposed between the hammer and the firing pin in order for a firing action to occur.
In Fyrberg the rearward motion of trigger D in the operation of releasing the hammer carries the pawl E upward, so as to bring the end E2 of the pawl into the path of the hammer and between the hammer face and the firing pin.
In Bye a sliding hammer-face I represents a safety member. J is the lifter or pawl hinged to the trigger for cocking the hammer by pull of the trigger. The hammer face I is raised directly by action of the pawl J. When the sliding hammer face is at depressed position, the front of the hammer presents a space into which the head of the firing pin is received without effecting contact therewith; but when elevated the hammer-face presents a solid portion that contacts with and forces forward the firing pin to discharge the cartridge.
In Leggett, during backward movement of the trigger to strike the sear, a lifting pawl 8 is raised from the notch 9 and its end 14 carried between the striking face of the hammer and the firing pin. From a firing position the lifting pawl 8 is free to move downward and allow the trigger to be returned to its normal position by the trigger spring.
In Lewis a safety member 23 has an impact portion 36 which is struck on one side by the hammer when the revolver is fired, its other side engaging the firing pin. As the hammer is cocked it carries the safety member 23 upwardly, and a dog 35 on the safety member is received in a cavity adjacent the firing pin which holds the safety member in place until the firing movement of the hammer is completed.
In Ruger et al., a vertically disposed trigger bar 34 is pivotally connected to a rearwardly extending trigger bar lifting arm of the trigger. The upper end portion 37 of the trigger bar 34 is disposed in front of the hammer 5 between the hammer and frame of the revolver, the trigger bar being movable vertically from its lower position to its upper position when the trigger is rotated from its rest position to its ready-to-fire position. In the embodiment shown by Ruger et al. in FIGS. 14 through 16, when the hammer is at rest and the trigger bar is at its lower position, upward movement of the trigger bar is blocked by the rearward end of the firing pin.
In each of these prior patents the safety member or trigger bar is located between the cylinder housing of the firearm and the hammer.